


in your orbit

by sanwios



Series: ayo look who's at music bank [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu Is Whipped, Pining Miya Atsumu, he's trying so hard but everyone is clowing him, it's like a whisper, tsukikage is mentioned but very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanwios/pseuds/sanwios
Summary: “I always knew you were sappy, Tsumu but I didn’t realise how sappy you really were.”Rock band member Atsumu tries to ask Idol Tobio out on a date with supposed help from his friends, spoiler they don't help at all.Or Miya Atsumu is trying his best.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: ayo look who's at music bank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091477
Comments: 13
Kudos: 209





	in your orbit

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> just wanted to say thank you so much for the kind comments on 'against a nation' it got +100 kudos that's kinda crazy aaa 
> 
> anyways this is another fic in the idol/rock band universe, it can be read as a standalone but there are references to the previous fic ^^ quick note i realised i called tooru 'oikawa' but he's referred to as tooru by the other characters in this story.

Miya Osamu was many things. Loving Son. Brother. Owner of Miya Onigiri. Graduate of Inarizaki High. To Atsumu though, he was a piece of shit. A piece of shit that was laughing his ass off since he stepped foot into his apartment. 

Atsumu knows he has no one to blame but himself, head in hands as he groans in absolute embarrassment. 

Osamu had come over to drop off a parcel that their mom wanted to pass onto him. Usually when the slate haired twin came by they would bicker for a bit, catch up with a can of beer and several hours later, Osamu would be on his way back to his apartment on the other side of Tokyo. Unfortunately this time, Atsumu with his apparently four working braincells forgot to close the tab on his browser of Idol Profile where he had scrolled down to Tobio’s section. Out in the open for Osamu to see. 

“People throw themselves at ya all the time at yer shows!” The twin wheezed, “But yer out here lookin’ at idol profile dot com!” His sentence got caught off by another laugh. 

Weighing the pros and cons of murder in his head, Atsmu took the throw pillow from the couch he was sitting on and proceeded to yell into it. Hoping kami-sama will hear his prayers and take pity on him. Maybe by making Osamu miss his train back or have his shipment of rice from Kita-san be delayed by a couple days. 

“Idol profile dot com to get information on Kageyama Tobio!” His twin sighed as he wiped away the tears building up in his eyes, “Isn’t Shouyou-kun friends with him? Can’t ya just ask him to be yer wingman or somethin’?” 

Lifting his reddening face off the pillow, he squinted at his brother, “I would!” Atsumu yelled, “But, oh my God, they’re never gonna let me live it down!” 

Osamu raised an eyebrow, taking one look at the open tab before fixating his gaze back on his brother, “And ya think googling yer crush is any better?” He took off his black cap and ruffled his grey hair, “It’s you, yer gonna get clowned regardless.” 

Atsumu hates it when Osamu’s right.

###### 

MSBY was in the middle of a break when the topic of Tobio was brought up. Atsumu was plucking the strings of his guitar, humming to himself as he was reading down the list of remaining songs that they had to practice. 

“I always knew you were sappy, Tsumu,” Shouyou flicked through the worn pages of his leather notebook, “But I didn’t realise just how sappy you really were.” 

Koutarou, being curious as to what the orange haired drummer was referring to, peaked over his shoulder and read the contents of the page.

He whistled, “These are good lyrics though,” nodding as he skimmed the blue inked words, “Could probably add it to the upcoming album.” 

Atsumu felt his cheeks heat up, the lyrics were a reminder of the times where he was awake in the dead of night. Tokyo lights hiding away the countless stars that scattered all over the inky sky. Sometimes when he looks out his window and stares for a while the sky can seem blue. He wonders if he watched the horizon stretch from day to night, would nature be able to replicate the shade of blue that Tobio's eyes were? 

The blond guitarist wanted to hit himself, maybe he was dehydrated? Maybe the humidity of the practice room got to him?

“Spit it out Tsumu,” Koutarou sat next to him, “Everyone and their mother knows you have a crush on Tobio the size of Jupiter.” 

Atsumu couldn’t stand this. He’s a rockstar. Lead guitarist of the highly praised band, MSBY, Miya Atsumu. Tattooed arms with a reputation of not-giving-fuck (which side note was a completely inaccurate depiction of him by the media because honestly he believes he cares a little too much but that’s a tangent for another time). He shouldn’t be acting like a high school girl protagonist from one of Natsu’s shoujo mangas.

Not looking up from his bass, Kiyoomi asked, “Aren’t Tobio and that Tsukki a guy a thing?”

“Huh?” Shouyou turned, “Who did you hear that from?” 

An uncomfortable sensation spread throughout Atsumu’s chest. He’s aware Cour’s fandom love seeing the blond and raven haired duo together, dubbing them as MoonPrince, with the two being the closest in age out of everyone in their group it isn’t a surprise. 

If Atsumu wasn’t a man of pride maybe he would admit to himself that the ugly feeling in his chest was jealousy but as stubborn as he is, he blamed it on the tuna salad he packed for lunch.

“I heard it from Komori who heard it from Chigaya.” 

Shouyou squinted at the mentioned names, “Yeah because Chigaya’s so reliable,” He rolled his amber eyes, “He thinks he’s Tobio’s best friend.”

“Is he not?” Atsumu asked. 

“No?” Shouyou answered in an offended tone, “It’s obviously me?” 

“You filmed together a few times and now you’re best friends?” Kiyoomi teased, “Using poor Tobio-kun for clout.”

“That’s so rude!” The drummer replied, “We are friends! I visited his Animal Crossing island a couple days ago so I could get Genji to move in! I gave him the crown from the Able sisters in return and he’s getting Rosie!”

“What’s his island called?” Atsumu cut in, Koutarou supplying his own input as he yelled, “But you told me I could get Rosie!” 

“Milkyway.”

Oh no, that’s so cute. 

“Yes because swapping Switch codes is the epitome of friendship,” The curly haired bassist rolled his eyes, “You can do that with anyone, it’s called Discord.” 

“This is bullying I want out.” 

“Speaking of out,” Koutarou cut in before Kiyoomi could poke another jab at their drummer, “Tsumu, when are you going to ask Tobio out?” 

Atsumu sighed, “I don’t know, Kou-kun.” 

“Oooh!” His golden eyes lit up, “You could make one of those glittery big ass signs!” 

“Atsumu’s trying to woo Kageyama Tobio,” Kiyoomi sighed in a uninterested tone, though his bandmates know him well enough to know he’s probably secretly intrigued to see how this will pan out, “Not ask him to an American senior prom.” 

“If I was though,” Atsumu thought for a second, “Do you think he’d agree to be my prom date?”

He was met with Kiyoomi’s ‘not a chance’, Shouyou’s ‘probably not’ and a thoughtful, ‘uhh…’ from Koutarou. 

“Haters all of ya!” He accusingly pointed his finger at them, “When Tobio-kun and I are datin’, I’ll never shut up about it just to get on all y’all’s nerves!” 

This triggered a snort from Kiyoomi, “Yeah, yeah, you gotta actually take him on a date first.”

###### 

Is this too overdone? Is this too forward? 

Atsumu’s brain was a whirlwind of incoherent thoughts as he filled in the address line for the flowers he custom ordered while the florist behind the counter was delicately adjusting the placements of the colourful bouquet before giving it a final mist of water from the spray bottle. 

The bouquet was beautiful. Baby’s breath scattered around the arrangement tucked behind the blossoming pansies, tuffs of cornflowers adding pops of baby blue. 

“Baby’s breath signifies trust and romance,” The florist explained earlier as she grabbed a couple from the pot, “The cornflowers mean ‘be gentle with me’.” 

“And the pansies?” Atsumu inquired. 

“Thinking of you,” Blood rushed to his cheeks, the blonde giggled at Atsumu’s reaction, “I think it’s lovely, not a lot of people send flowers to romance someone nowadays, Miya-san.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, surprised at being recognised. The florist was petite, she was wearing a balloon sleeve blouse paired with faded blue jeans under a tan apron, name tag pinned with Yachi scribbled in black cursive ink. He knows people can listen to whatever music they want regardless of how they outwardly express themselves, but being recognised by someone who seemed the opposite of their typical demographic caught him off guard.

“Oh! I know, people get surprised when I mention I listen to MSBY,” She waved a hand, “It was actually my girlfriend who introduced me to you guys, don’t worry I won’t mention you being here today.” She put her index finger to her glossy lips. 

Atsumu smiled softly at her, “Thank you, Yachi-san.” 

He watched as the florist stepped away and admired her handiwork. In all honesty, Atsumu picked the flowers based on how he thought they would look together, it was a shock to him when he was told what the meanings were. 

Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? Was this a sign? 

“It’s beautiful.” He complimented. 

“Isn’t it?” She smiled as she took the card off the counter and clipped it onto the wrapper of the bouquet, “No name?” 

Atsumu was sure Yachi would a hundred percent judge him if he were to put the recipient of this bouquet. 

In his messy handwriting were the words, Goody-two shoes. 

“No it’s alright, they’ll know who it’s from.” Atsumu grinned.

###### 

Oh how wrong he was. 

Sending gifts through Tobio’s company’s address resulted in a delay to when Tobio would actually receive the bouquet. The company has to go through the gifts prior to their artists receiving them for safety measures and by the time Tobio got the bouquet, the flowers were wilted and the card attached was crumpled due to handling causing the handwriting to be illegible.

“It’s okay, Atsu-chan!” Tooru reassured the blond who was hiding his head in his arms.  
He was currently at Koutarou’s apartment, with Tooru and their company’s choreographer, Hajime. 

“No it’s not!” He groaned into Koutarou’s couch pillow, deja vu, “It’s so embarrassing!” 

“It’s fine!” Tooru hit his shoulder, “He doesn’t know they’re from you.” 

“How did ya know though?” He peeked, one eye focused on the brown haired man. 

“Koutarou told me you were buying flowers for someone,” He shrugged, “From your declaration of love at the TMC a few weeks ago I thought it had to be my dear kouhai.” 

“I just said he was pretty!” Atsumu shot up, “Y’all are idols, don’t y’all hear that all the time?” 

“Atsu-chan,” Tooru looked at him in the eyes, hands on his shoulders, “You were looking at him as if he hung the stars and moon in the sky.” 

“I saw the photo, dude,” Hajime quipped, “You got it bad.” 

Atsumu could scream. 

“Are we talking about Atsumu’s crush on Tobio?” Koutarou walked into the living room from the kitchen, setting down a tray holding a plate of chips, a few cans of beers and a glass of water. 

“Yes!” Tooru answered as Hajime replied with a ‘yep’. 

“It’s not a crush.” Atsumu hugged the pillow closer to his body. 

“And Flying High by Cour isn’t the top charting song of the week.” Tooru rolled his eyes. 

Hajime nudged Tooru’s side with his elbow causing the latter to yell out an unattractive yelp. 

“Iwa-chan!” The idol rubbed his side, “What was that for?”

“Someone’s gotta humble you.” 

“You should try something else.” Tooru moved his gaze to Atsumu, “See him in person, that would work better.” 

“Aren’t you guys busy twenty-four seven?” Atsumu sulked. 

Tooru flicked the blond’s forehead, “You’re acting as if you know no one from his group!” He said in an irritated tone, “I’m literally the group’s leader, I can text you when we’re free.” 

There was a moment of hesitation but the thought of seeing Tobio again and hearing the soft tones of his smooth voice, removed any second guessing.

###### 

Atsumu stood outside practice room 5B, he slowly pushed the door with one hand as the other was gripping onto a carton tray that held one cup of honeydew boba milk tea and one cup of hojicha tea with grass jelly.

Boba dates are cute. Atsumu thought to himself as he shifted behind the door so he was hidden from view of someone walking in. 

Tooru texted him that Cour were currently taking a thirty minute break from choreography practice. Tsukki, Keiji and him were going down to the nearby 7-Eleven to buy some snacks and energy drinks which left Tobio in the building who should be coming back from refilling his bottle of water according to Tooru.

A couple minutes passed. Then ten. Then twenty. 

Maybe if Atsumu wasn’t a nervous wreck, he would’ve realized he was never meant to be in practice room 5B in the first place but 5E. 

How did he mistake a B for an E?

Nerves. Stupid nerves. 

Sadly for him and his pride, he had only realised his mistake when the group whose practice session was in 5B opened the door a bit too wide causing it to crash into Atsumu and resulted in him spilling the boba teas all over himself and the floor. 

Thankfully, kami-sama had taken some pity on him in a twisted way because at least the group consisted of people he was familiar with so he wouldn’t have to worry about being mistaken for a stalker fan. 

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry!” A scream echoed in the practice room, “Atsumu?” 

Atsumu shifted his gaze from the puddle on the wooden floor, oh my God that’s gonna be sticky, to the confused expression on Nishinoya’s face. 

“Hey…” He awkwardly greeted, wishing the ground would swallow him up. 

“What are you doing here?” Sugawara asked, concerned, laced in his tone as he opened his backpack to take out wet wipes and an oversized hoodie, “Take these.” 

Tadashi excused himself, going out to find the store room to get a mop and a bucket. 

He sighed, taking the grey hoodie and placing it on the table, “I was trying to surprise someone but I guess I got the wrong room number.” 

The sickening sweet smell of honeydew was all Atsumu inhaled as he plucked out a couple of wet wipes and cleaned his arms.

“Was that someone Tobio?” Sugawara smiled knowingly as he took the mop from Tadashi and started wiping away the gross greeny-brown puddle. 

“Did Tooru tell you?” He mumbled.

“Tooru told his little cafe buddies, Daichi told me.” Sugawara said, “Also whenever I treat Tobio for boba tea, he always gets honeydew.”

“They're like nosy aunts, I swear,” Atsumu grumbled, “They just meet up to gossip.” 

A soft chuckle left Sugawara as he dunked the mop into the bucket of water. 

“I saw the photo from TMC,” Nishinoya put his hand up, “It was cute, not gonna lie, Ryu said you looked hella whipped though.”

That cursed photo, Atsumu groaned internally. 

“Do ya know if Tobio-kun’s still here?” 

“Sorry, Atsumu-san,” Tadashi apologized, pity evident on his freckled face, “Tsukki mentioned they have a schedule for a radio show around seven today.”

He glanced at the clock, it’s hands mockingly pointing to 7:09 in the evening. 

Trying to prevent his lips from forming a pout, he lets out a frustrated sigh and slips on the oversized grey hoodie to cover up the remnants of spilt boba on his white shirt. 

“I guess, I’ll head back to my place to wash all this off,” He gestures to the door, picking his discarded puffer jacket from the table,“Sorry about spilling everything.” 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” Nishinoya slaps his back in an attempt to cheer him up. 

Tadashi and Sugawara nod before bidding him a goodbye, Atsumu promising he’ll give the hoodie back sometime before the end of the week. 

As he walked out of the room and into the hallway, he was met with a familiar set of blue eyes. 

“Tobio-kun?” 

Didn’t Tadashi say they had a radio show to attend to? 

Why was he here? 

The ravenette paused, looking at Atsumu as if making sure he was seeing correctly. For a second he thought the idol completely forgot who he was but the thought went as fast as it came when Tobio walked towards him with concern and confusion on his face. 

“Atsumu-san?” He questioned, “What are you doing here?” 

“I…” He shifted his gaze away, worried that if he stared into the endless pools of blue for too long, he would start rambling and never stop, “I wanted to surprise you but Tadashi said Cour had a radio thing, so I was heading back.” 

Had Atsumu kept his gaze on Tobio, he would’ve noticed the blush that blossomed across his cheeks. 

“Oh, it got pushed back to eight.” Tobio said, “Sorry, your surprise didn’t go as planned.”

Atsumu let out a soft laugh at the apology, he was so endeared. 

“Ya don’t gotta be sorry for anythin’” He playfully flicked his nose, hyping himself up in his head, he can do this, “How ‘bout ya give me yer number, that would be easier to plan meetin’ up wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it would.” Tobio agreed as Atsumu pulled out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants.

Handing over the phone after Atsumu unlocked it, he watched as Tobio tapped on the screen adding his number. 

“Pick an emoji to go with your contact name.” He said. 

“Why?”

“Everyone in my contacts has one,” He shrugged, “So you gotta as well.” 

Tobio hummed in acknowledgement and swiped through the slides of emojis before stopping and tapping on one. 

Before either of the two could say something, a voice called.

“King!” Tobio turned around to face the other end of the hall, “We have to go to get ready for the radio show!” 

“Oh, alright Kei,” He responded before he turned to look at Atsumu again, “Sorry, I need to go.” 

Atsumu softly grabbed Tobio’s wrist before he could go down the hall, “Wait, uh, do ya have any free time tomorrow?” 

A brief look of confusion showed on Tobio’s face before it was replaced by a flustered expression, “I should be free around lunch, why?”

“I’ll text ya,” Atsumu smiled, unaware how their hands became intertwined, his thumb massaging the soft skin of the back of Tobio’s hand, “I’ll see ya tomorrow?”

Tobio’s eyes wandered from their connected hands to Atsumu’s face, “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded before releasing the guitarist’s hand and walked to where the rest of Cour was waiting for him. 

Unlocking his phone, Atsumu couldn’t help but giggle at the contact name. 

**K. Tobio [blueberry emoji]**

_It’s Atsumu! Meet me at Date Tech Studio’s in band room 3C, 1:30pm tomorrow - it’s by the station._

###### 

Atsumu shook his leg, hoping the movement would calm his beating heart. He had five minutes until Tobio was scheduled to come over.

What if he doesn’t show up? What if he hates the song? Oh my God, what if he finds it creepy? 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, Atsumu stood up and opened the door, revealing a bundled up Tobio, face half covered by the white scarf, slender hands carrying two cups of hot drinks. 

“Hi,” Tobio greeted, “I stopped by the cafe nearby, thought you would want a drink.” 

“Oh,” Atsumu felt his body warm up, “Ya didn’t have to.” 

“Sugawara-san told me about the boba tea mishap yesterday.” Tobio admitted, handing out one of the drinks with a smile. 

“Can’t trust anyone, can ya?” Atsumu pouted as he gingerly took a sip from the coffee cup, he was not burning his tongue today. 

No more looking like a fool! 

As if Tobio was able to read his mind and ruin his plan, he let out a soft giggle. 

“Tooru also told me about the flowers.” He teased as he took a sip from his cup. 

Atsumu gasped, “What?”

“I mean, when he met up with you at Koutarou-san’s place I didn’t know yet,” Tobio explained, “But he told me, maybe, two days after, said he got bored from the lack of drama.” 

Atsumu couldn’t believe this. Dispatch was going to go bankrupt with the way his so-called friends were acting. 

The look of utter betrayal must’ve been evident on his face as Tobio started laughing. Atsumu shifted his gaze onto the idol, admiring how his eyes were lit up, face scrunched up in happiness and lips adorning an open smile with indents on his pink cheeks.

He has dimples.

Atsumu was a weak man. 

“Thank you though,” Tobio sighed and looked at Atsumu, “I know the flowers would’ve been ideal not wilted but the thought still means a lot.”

Atsumu couldn’t help the pout making its way onto his lips, “Ya deserved better than jus’ the thought of it, I wanted it to be perfect.” 

If the comment took Tobio off guard, he didn’t show it, instead he took Atsumu’s hand slowly interlocking it with his. 

“It’s okay,” Tobio reassured, “What happened already happened, ‘sides I already told you I appreciated them, right?” He tilted his head to the side. 

Oh he was _so_ weak. 

Atsumu looked at their hands, reminding him of the videos of Tobio from fansigns where he would hold fans’ hands as he conversed with them. 

This had to be the idol effect, having Tobio’s undivided attention on him he felt like they were the only two people in the world. Atsumu was scared he’s doing this for the sake of making him feel better. Maybe the affectionate look in Tobio’s eyes was a facade when engaging with fans but for a brief moment maybe Atsumu could indulge himself for a bit, maybe for a split second it could mean more. Even as Tobio stood right in front of him, hand in his, feeling the warmth of his palms, something about him still feels so untouchable. 

Tobio was a star and Atsumu couldn’t help but get pulled into his orbit, so close but just out of reach and how he yearned to relish in the warmth, to learn about all the constellations of thoughts in his pretty head. 

Thinking back to the endless sea of comments he read on that Instagram post of the infamous ‘atsukage’ TMC photo, he remembers why he asked Tobio to come over.

He’s doing this.

Fuck everyone else, he’s making his move.

“Ah,” He tore his gaze away, “I remembered what I wanted to show you.” 

Releasing Tobio’s hand, almost immediately missing the warmth, he picked up his guitar and opened his leather notebook, settling himself on the couch before plucking the opening chords. 

Tobio sat beside him, listening as the strums of the acoustic guitar filled the silent practice room. Atsumu isn't the lead vocalist of MSBY, that’s Koutarou’s role but he’s had people compliment his singing voice before. Clearing his throat, he began to sing the lyrics from the worn paper. 

As Atsumu sang the words, he couldn’t help but take a peek at Tobio who was stunned, face a bright shade of pink. 

“I’ve never fallin’ quite this high,” a strum, “Fallin’ into your ocean eyes.”

Atsumu played the closing chords as he put on a confident smile, hoping it would mask up the bubbling anxiousness inside him. 

Rip it off like a band-aid.

_Go for it._

“I don’t know if my failed attempts were obvious Tobio-kun,” He shifted his gaze to the boy next to him, interlocking their hands together, “But would ya like to go on a date with me?” 

Atsumu was convinced if he were to ask the question outside of the quiet comfort of the MSBY practice room, he wouldn’t have been able to hear Tobio’s answer. 

Brows furrowed together in an embarrassed expression, ears a burning red as his blue eyes were focused on the door of the studio, too shy to look into Atsumu’s whiskey hued ones. 

“Yeah,” Soft voice muffled by the winter scarf, “I’d like that a lot.” Followed by a gentle squeeze of his hand.

Atsumu smiled, maybe the stars weren’t unreachable after all.

**Author's Note:**

> when atskg officially get together atsumu is gonna 100% keep his word and msby can't do anything without atsumu reminding them who his boyfriend is
> 
> atsu when he sees msby: hello have u seen my bf today, isn't he amazing?
> 
> msby: can u at least say good morning first?
> 
> i have a wip from tobio's pov, it's a bit more angsty but we get more information about his background and character - it'll probably be up sometime by the end of the week? 
> 
> anyways have a good week and thank you for reading!!
> 
> twt:kihrizaki


End file.
